gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Business Update
The Business Update is a content update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It was released on March 4, 2014 as part of the 1.11 patch and features multiple business-themed items. The new vehicles and weapons are available in both Story Mode and Online. In Story Mode, weapons are deposited into all three characters' inventory with two full ammo-clips and all three cars are accessible from their garage properties. In GTA Online, you're able to purchase the new weapons and their attachments at any Ammu-Nation location while the vehicles are available for purchase from Legendary Motorsport and Elitas. Description This update added multiple high-end vehicles, including the new Turismo R. Many formal clothing items have been added as well. Two new weapons, the Heavy Pistol and the Special Carbine, are also available for Story Mode and GTA Online. Content Jobs/Services Hard mode now gives 1.5x bonus GTA$ as well as RP, and normal now gives 1.25x of both. Character customization Formal clothes have been added, with new suit jackets, slacks, glasses, heels, hats and blouses. There are also new hairstyles, currency themed tattoos and new masks. Weapons Two new weapons are included in the update. Both are automatically added to the singleplayer character inventory and, in Online, can be obtained in Ammu-Nation stores. Vehicles Four new vehicles are included in the update. Two cars returning from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Albany Alpha and the Dinka Jester. A new super car, the Grotti Turismo R came as the successor of the Turismo, and a new airplane, the Buckingham Vestra. The update adds several existing vehicles for purchase Southern San Andreas Super Autos website, GTA Online only:Rockstar Games have not listed vehicles added for purchase on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. File Images: x64w.rpf\dlcpacks\mpbusiness\dlc.rpf\x64\data\cdimages\superautos.rpf\sssa_dlc_business.ytd *Asea - $12,000 *Asterope - $26,000 *Bobcat XL *Cavalcade (first generation) *Granger - $35,000 *Ingot - $9,000 *Intruder - $16,000 *Minivan - $30,000 *Premier - $10,000 *Radius - $32,000 *Rancher XL - $9,000 *Stanier - $10,000 *Stratum - $10,000 *Washington - $15,000 Several vehicles are now able to be stored inside the player's garages:Rockstar Support: https://support.rockstargames.com/hc/en-us/articles/201610516-GTAV-Title-Update-1-11-Notes *Rebel *Emperor (beater) *Bison (all variants) *Rumpo *Speedo *Seminole Furthermore, the update will also grant Michael and Franklin the hangars at Los Santos Airport for free, as they will have the Vestra ready for them. Obviously, this also will give them clearance to roam in the airport's tarmac without earning a wanted level. This does not apply to Trevor, however. Bug Fixes/New Additions Along with the new vehicles, character customization, missions, and weapons, some bugs have been fixed. The bug that allowed players to duplicate their car and sell it, while still keeping the car, has been patched. Customized cars now sell for full price, instead of it having a cap of $10,000. Various other minor glitches have been patched. Also, 5 new horns have been added to the game, named Classical Horn 1-5. Along with that, Green Tire Smoke and Purple Tire Smoke are now available. Both of these can be equipped on any customizable car at any mod garage. A new option is available in races to turn slipstreaming on/off. Gallery BusinessUpdate-GTAOnline.jpg|Artwork for the update. Trivia *The update was previously named Dangerous Business Pack, as referred to in a previous Newswire post. *Due to a bug, any pistol and rifle ammo that Michael, Trevor and Franklin have will be discarded and replaced with 30 rounds upon downloading the update and loading a save. If the Valentine's Day Massacre Special is added, this will affect any MG ammo. This was patched in the update made for The High Life Update. Video References Navigation hu:Business Update Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates